Tractor trucks are used to hitch semitrailers, the front part of which being designed to lie on the rear part of the tractor truck. Generally, a tractor truck comprises ten wheels disposed symmetrically on each side of the tractor truck on three axles: one front axle that holds two wheels and two rear axles that hold four wheels each. When the tractor truck is coupled to the semitrailer, the front part of the semitrailer covers the eight rear wheels of the tractor truck. Since rotation of the rear wheels of a tractor truck will propel rocks and/or other road debris toward the underside of a semitrailer coupled to the tractor truck or toward vehicles following the tractor truck when no semitrailer is coupled to this tractor truck, there exists a need to provide fenders that cover the rear wheels of the tractor truck to protect the semitrailer and other vehicles from the propelled rocks/debris.
Various types of devices for attaching a fender to a vehicle have been proposed. However, these fender attaching devices lack adjustability and their installation is both tedious and time-consuming. Therefore, there exists a need for a fender attaching device of improved adjustability that would facilitate both installing the fender attaching device and mounting the fender to the vehicle.